it's in the little things
by seifukus
Summary: — the gang notices something ;; soul/maka
1. i

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_496._

**it's in the little things**

_the sharp eye catches the belligerent sexual tension_

;

It was the little things—one could argue that it _always_ was the little things—that caught Kid's attention.

(Said person would win that argument, mind you.)

Kid was a stickler for details—this was evident through his ongoing obsession with symmetry—so it was no surprise how he caught such details, even the most minor of them, details and specifics that no one else could even _fathom_ noticing.

Kid's surprisingly sharp eyes often times caught details that he didn't even mean to notice, details that had nothing to do with symmetry. Details such as how, amongst his friends, there was tension, unsettled and unnoticed, simmering between a certain two.

A certain Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, that is.

When he had originally noticed said tension, Kid had to admit, he was horrified.

_How hadn't he noticed before? Had anyone else noticed? Did **they **notice?_

After asking himself these questions, Kid came to a conclusion: On the surface, it seemed clear that Maka and Soul were great friends, that they got along spectacular. Maka and Soul were an impeccable team and the fact that they got along so well despite all of their differences, was remarkable.

But beyond that, beyond the friendly feelings that were shared between many a miester and their weapon, there was something _more_.

Kid couldn't put his finger on it and wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to. After all, what if _they_ noticed that _he_ noticed their…_their_..._tension?_

Granted, Kid figured that there was little chance either of them would notice how he paid attention to them a little more, watched their reactions and interactions a bit more than he guessed was appropriate, seeing as it seemed _they_ didn't seem to notice how they interacted _themselves_.

As it seemed, they were pretty oblivious to the fact that, well, they were a bit more intimate than most partners.

The fact was ridiculous, but it was true.

Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans, two of the smartest people Kid ever did meet, seemed to be absolutely, positively, completely, _oblivious_ about the way they acted towards another and the atmosphere they created together.

Kid was stuck somewhere between excited and terrified.

He contemplated telling Liz or maybe Patti, but decided against it. He couldn't see the two of them keeping their mouths shut about such a thing. In fact, they'd probably blab on about it out loud and either Soul or Maka would hear and _that _would be disastrous.

(Kid wouldn't say he was an expert on these sort of things, but he had stayed up enough nights and watched enough sappy rom–coms with his weapons to know you did _not_ tell two friends who probably liked each other that they liked each other. It was blasphemy, somewhere up there on the sin chart with murder. He knew that much because Liz told him.)

So, Kid kept his mouth shut. After all, there was still the possibility that Maka and Soul were just really intimate friends and that their actions towards one another (The blushing, the touching, the eye–gazing...) betrayed nothing but a strong, loyal, _completely platonic_, relationship.

The possibility was really small, mind you, but it was still there.

;

**_an**: so this happened. i was actually trying to write black star x kid , but this idea wouldn't stop bothering me. hope you had fun reading it as much as I had fun writing it! fave, +alert, review, you know~


	2. ii

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_134._

**it's in the little things**

_tight shipping goggles_.

_;_

Six months, two weeks, and three days before the present, the gang had been hanging out as they usually did, when Tsubsaki _noticed_. The moment was brief and Tsubaki wondered if she even saw it, but no, it couldn't be her imagination. Tsubaki did _not _imagine the blush that crept on Soul's cheek as Maka offered him a (friendly?) kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

Six months, two weeks, and three days before the present, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa noticed that the way her dear friends Soul and Maka acted towards one another was a _little _more than friendly.

While Kid was just noticing that the prodigious duo held hands for a few seconds too long, Tsubaki found that she was counting off the days until the twp accidentally kissed ( On the lips ! ) and Maka came scurrying to her with the embarrassing confession that _she liked it_.

Seriously.

Tsubaki wasn't usually the type of person for these kinds of things, whatever you'd call them, but with Maka and Soul it was so obvious and painful and adorable, it hurt.

The worst part was, it seemed that nobody, not even the two involved, noticed!

It was outrageous, really.

Though, maybe it wasn't all _too _weird that nobody else noticed — they were all younger than her by a year or two, and didn't seem all too interested in things like romance enough to notice it. That excuse could be provided for most of them, save for Liz and Patti. Patti was…well, _Patti _so it made sense why she made no notice, but Tsubaki was surprised when Liz who was her age, didn't notice (or at least made no comment) on the matter.

To an extent, Tsubaki felt a sort of shame for thinking of friends in such a matter. It wasn't _inappropriate _but it wasn't _appropriate _either. Speculating upon the true relationship of your friends? For some reason it didn't feel right. At least, not to Tsubaki.

So now, in the present, whenever Tsubaki caught them staring into each other's eyes, or holding onto each other, or something along those lines she tried to disregard it. It was nothing more than friendship, she convinced herself. She had no business trying to make romance out of gestures that were clearly anything, but!

_;_

**_an :** writing this chapter was definitely fun , seeing as i suppose tsubaki would notice how maka and soul acted around one another quickly, being that tsubaki and maka are bffs. i do hope i didn't write tsubaki too ooc ( -_-") …

thanks for reading !


	3. iii

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_x_

**it's in the little things**

_king of insensitivity_

_;_

Black Star was by no means, a god of any kind, but he was most _definitely_ the king of not being able to detect an atmosphere. Much hooting and howling at inappropriate times could attest to this seemingly broad claim.

(In fact, Tsubaki kept a list of missions in which the outcome had been disastrous due to Black Star's lack of common sense. It was quite long, to her shame, but to Black Star's complete delight.)

Being so insensitive to the atmosphere had its perks at times, as it saved Black Star from a _lot_ of embarrassment.

Like that time when he was over at Soul and Maka's place and they were watching a movie.

Black Star distinctly recalled seeing Soul casually (if not _protectively_), sling his arm over Maka's shoulder as they watched a then popular horror flick. Maka recuperated the act by leaning in too him, almost too comfortably for those on just _friendly_ grounds.

But instead of making a deal over it, Black Star merely shrugged to himself and averted his eyes back to the screen just in time to see a girl's eyes get gouged out and hear Maka scream like a banshee.

That night, Black Star thoroughly enjoyed himself, all the while being completely ignorant to the atmosphere.

There were lines though, that when crossed, set Black Star's unbelievably dull sirens, roaring off.

Such a sign crossed Black Star's path one innocent afternoon.

They were all gathered at the court, playing a good 'ol game of basketball when, just as Maka rushed by him, Black Star noticed something.

The jersey she wore- the team name it sported was that of the Death City Spirits, the signature colors (black and white with a trim of red ), confirmed it. But it wasn't just _any_Spirit's jersey; it was a rare edition jersey that had sold months earlier. The jersey was a remake of this year's star rookie's jersey, Billy Cleaver and it had his surname printed across the chest and the large black four printed on the back.

Black Star would have liked to admit that his lust for the shirt had drove him to preorder it the day the edition sales were announced, or to stake outside the retail stores where it would've been sold.

Black Star would've _liked_to admit those things, but alas they were not true. Black Star, in all his infamous confidence, had relied on his godly luck to score himself the rare jersey.

Of course, no such luck _existed_ (At least not for him anyway…) so as it was so obvious from the beginning, Black Star did _not_obtain the jersey.

But Soul _did_.

Soul had preordered and the shirt promptly arrived at his doorstep.

And he had rubbed that horrible truth in Black Star's face for _weeks_.

Black Star had really wanted that damned jersey, and for Soul, his _bro_, to do something as cruel as to reasonably secure his own purchase of the jersey was _horrible_. What was even worse was that despite all his un-godly begging, Soul wouldn't even let Black Star wear it!

So why in his high heavens was _Maka_wearing it?

Everyone knew that Maka had little interest in sports, outside of their occasional games at the court, so there was a large possibility that she didn't even know the true value of the jersey she was currently sporting.

Which made it all the more morally wrong and frustrating that Maka was wearing it and that Soul would _let_her wear it.

Black Star was near tearing his hair out.

He and Soul were bros and it was known that when bros asked for your stuff and you rejected to offer it to them; you didn't turn around and offer it to some _girl_who didn't know it's true value. That was a blasphemy of sorts, really.

The fact that Soul let her wear it meant that there was something was up. Black Star didn't know exactly _what_ but he knew that there was definitely something going on between those two ( Or at least something going on with Soul, seeing as it seemed he was the one who had given Maka the jersey. ).

Whatever it was, Black Star wasn't going to let it slide. After all, when someone broke the bro code so cruelly, they deserved to be called out.

"Hey, Soul! _What gives_?"

_;_

**_an :** waahh i don't think this chapter is too good -n- . black star is quite difficult for me to write& since I already have problems writing humor, this chapter was tough for me, haha.

hopefully you enjoyed it, even just a little bit ^_^

again, thanks for reading ! +faves , +alerts , reviews, they are all welcome&highly appreciated !


	4. iv

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_x_

**it's in the little things**

_two sides_

**;**

Of course Liz _saw_.

All the nights she had spent on the street, prowling along menacingly with her sister, deducting the slightest of movements from strangers, concocting their meanings and deciding on victims, gave her a sort of expert eye.

Liz noticed _everything._

_Every_. _Little_. _Thing_.

Now, that didn't mean she was as obsessed with detail as much as Kid, as she had no reason to be. But Liz _did_ notice many things that most didn't.

Whether or not Liz could put a _meaning_ to what she saw however was a different issue. After all, Liz had begun to lax the habit of deducting the movements of strangers; she was still a fighter, yet a fighter of a different kind. She didn't need to observe every little thing, especially outside of the battlefield.

So that was where complications came in.

Liz, saw but she did not notice; she was a spectator, but did not attach any meaning to the often times questionable exchanges between Soul and Maka. Her eyes glazed over the soft touches, and hand – holding, and slightly flirtatious exchange of words.

Liz pretty much saw _everything_, but noticed nothing.

The complete opposite held true for Patti.

Patti noticed _everything_.

Being that they were sisters, twins of sorts, it was often expected that they would act in similar ( if not completely identical ) fashions. Just judging by their appearance though, this was not the case. To their friends, it was known that Patti and Liz differed very, _very_, much. In cases of perception, this held true as well.

While Liz saw and noticed nothing, the complete held for Patti: Patti noticed everything, and saw nothing.

Patti never _saw_ the things Liz _saw_; her attention span didn't last long enough to catch sight of them. But Patti _did_notice the way the atmosphere of friendliness had an underlying touch, and underlying flavor, when Maka and Soul entered the room. At first Patti couldn't pin her finger on it, but after a while of quiet time spent coloring, she could and _did_.

And surprisingly, she did so before Kid or even Tsubaki.

Patti was smiling to herself in secret knowledge before it finally struck Kid in a moment of epiphany, before a supposedly friendly kiss transpired, before Black Star began raving about a shirt that wasn't even _his_.

Of course, sadly, that meant that Patti was left waiting months before she got to see Kid's awkwardness when he sat near Soul or Maka ( and sometimes even _both_) and had to wait to see Tsubaki's look of glee when the duo were insomuch within the perimeter of one another; Patti had to wait to see the look of sheer betrayal on Black Star's face, or the shock when she pushed the idea of Soul and Maka probably liking each other on Liz (And the sweet look of realization that hit her sister's face when she recognized that _Hey, that idea isn't so farfetched._)

Waiting had always been painful for Patti (She always wanted things in the _then and now_) but this sort of waiting wasn't a pain at all, for the results and reactions were _all too sweet_.

_;_

**_an :**first off, sorrysorrysorry for the week-late update ! I was super busy all last week&do plan on updating again, this week (thursday most likely.) I will be responding to all reviews/pms promptly; secondly, idk, I sort of like the way I wrote this chapter. what do you think ?

thanks for reading, and remember : +faves , +alerts , reviews, they are all welcome&highly appreciated !


	5. v

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_44._

**it's in the little things**

_tinted gaze_

**;**

Chrona liked Maka.

Like, like _liked_Maka, so she had a good excuse as to why she was so blind to the intimacy that transpired between Maka and her partner. Chrona saw Maka through rosy gazes and wistful sighs, seeing the pig-tailed meister as flawed and imperfect, and so very much like herself that it hurt and twisted and felt oh-so-good.

It was obvious to Chrona that Maka saw her as a friend, and _only_ as a friend, but despite Ragnorok's berating, Chrona didn't know how to deal with her feelings. There were so many obstacles that suddenly rose when Chrona thought about her feelings: Her friendship with Maka, her own shyness, Soul …

Truthfully, it had never really occurred to Chrona why she thought of Soul as an obstacle; he was insanely nice, if not scary and sometimes overprotective, but he was friendly and had no problems with Chrona despite her constant, sad dependence on his partner. He didn't seem to mind sharing Maka with Chrona, if you will, didn't mind sharing Maka's precious friendship with someone who was barely worth it. Not to mention, that due to Maka's friendship, he became a friend of Chrona's. To her surprise, Soul seemed to genuinely enjoy her petty existence, and didn't mind talking casually with her, didn't treat it like a chore.

But of course he wouldn't. He _was_Maka's partner and Maka's friend, after all. Maka wouldn't fraternize with someone with low morality; despite how often Chrona insisted things like morality didn't apply to monsters.

(Monsters like her. )

So despite her subconscious speaking to her in subtle clues, Chrona didn't understand why she felt Soul was any sort of obstacle. If anything, she herself was more of an obstacle than him !

Chrona didn't notice, she didn't notice at all. Chrona didn't notice their intimacy and closeness beyond friendship, for she was far too busy bemoaning her feelings towards Maka ( Much to Ragnorok's original amusement and later, extreme annoyance. )

_;_

**_an :**this chapter was around 15oo words but I shortened it because it was getting to lengthy and off track. again, sorry for lateness, I was agonizing over this chapter; anyway, the next chapter, will be the last ( unless you guys think I should spirit or stein or something )

on a random note, i like boy!&girl!chrona :3


	6. vi

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_x_

**it's in the little things**

_details, details_

**;**

Stein knew Spirit loved Maka, very, _very_ much. Despite Spirit's constant mistakes in regards of taking care and raising her, Stein knew Spirit very much cared for Maka in a way that many parents couldn't care for their children. He truly, truly did love Maka with all of his fatherly being.

But past the mushy reality, Stein noticed Spirit was often times overbearing in his expression of endearment. It was probably due to the fact that Maka shoved her father away with a surprising intensity .She quite clearly held a disdain for her father, and for that, Spirit often tried to overcompensate her lack of love by buying her numerous gifts, keeping numerous tabs on her, and constantly invading her life.

Obviously, such actions did not blow over well with Maka.

The more Spirit came close, the more she pushed away. It was awkward to say in the least on Stein's part, seeing as he saw both of them every day. Maka was his top student and Spirit, his coworker. Though they hardly (read: never ) talked to each other as per Maka's avoidance, Spirit constantly inquired about her. After all, as her teacher, Stein saw her more than Spirit did and Spirit made sure that regardless of the sad circumstances, he would be kept up-to-date on his daughter.

It was very, very awkward indeed.

The awkwardness only further enhanced when Spirit made it a part of his daily routine to ask Stein questions about Maka. How was she in class? Was she tired? Sad? Happy? Did he see her in the hallways? Did he talk to her? Was she talking to any of her friends? Which ones? Did they laugh at her jokes, share gossip with her or shun her? Did she Maka-Chop anyone?

The questions went on and on and on in that manner, each probing about every single detail concerning Maka's school life. At first it didn't really bother Stein. He didn't happen to stalk Maka by any chance, so most of the questions were answered with a simple, ' I don't know.' Bu that time had passed and the more he was questioned about her, the more Stein took notice of the things Maka did.

When she arrived in his classroom his classroom, Maka was usually content. Despite the frown that shaped on her face as she scribbled down notes, she actually left class happier than she was when she arrived.

When Stein passed her in the hallway, Maka would always makes sure to smile, look him in the eye, and greet him, before dismissing him with the turn of her back.

Maka didn't tell many jokes, but she laughed a lot at Liz's jokes (Some of which were highly inappropriate for school, he might add), while covering her mouth in a way that was uncharacteristically girlish. Also, at school, Maka also refrained from handing out Maka-Chops like candy… no, she only reserved such luxury to Black*Star and Soul.

Those were just some of the little things he began to notice.

Then, there were the bigger things.

Though it was a useless, silly, childish thought, Stein wished that he could, say, _unnotice _things. He wished that stupid Spirit had roped him into the whole silly mess that was his daughter observation, and he wished that his curious mind could stop paying attention to the details because it really _wasn't all his business_, contrary to Spirit's beliefs.

It became severely awkward for Stein as he saw the way Maka treated Soul – he had to admit, it was subtle and he had originally questioned his own inspection of the issue. But as it was, Spirit had infected him with an interest in Maka.

It was in the delicate way she tapped Soul's shoulder when he fell asleep in class, or rolled her eyes whenever he was caught cheating. It was in the way Soul casually played with her pigtails or slung his arm around her shoulder when ( he thought ) no one was looking. It was in these little things that Stein began to draw parallels to a time years past. A time involving an idiotic sempai who was to woo an uptight, yet well meaning, girl who would later become his first love, his wife and the bearer of his beloved daughter…

Stein highly doubted Spirit would like to hear that about Maka … he doubted Spirit would like to hear such a thing, at all.

_;_

**_an : **(okay, excuse time, GO !) basically, I haven't been able to touch a computer in forever–relatives are blocking me from my internet escapades, so today was a good day. hopefully i'll get to do what i need before i'm back to forced internet – fasting !


	7. o

disclaimer: se © atsushi okubo

_449._

**it's in the little things**

_omake_

_;_

Oh god, oh god, _oh god_.

Maka hopes no one notices. She hopes no one notices, _she hopes no one notices …_

If someone did, Maka was sure she would die of embarrassment.

It wasn't like the truth itself was _embarrassing, _but the reaction that it would most likely trigger from her friends would be too much to handle. Just thinking about such reaction sent shivers running down her spine. Telling them could wait, most definitely.

To be completely honest, Maka wasn't used to keeping things from her friends, and it wasn't like the truth she was with-holding was particularly _dangerous_… it was just too embarrassing to admit. Too embarrassing to admit that she and Soul …

No way. She couldn't even state it out loud in her mind. The initial admission and transition from _this _to _that_ had been awkward (Though she had to admit, comforting and sweet, and she had been terrible happy) enough to begin with, and she was glad Soul had agreed to keep silent with her. He also understood why keeping quiet for a while, would probably be for the best.

So that was why she hoped no one, absolutely _no one n_oticed. It would all be in vain, if they did, no? Besides, knowing each and every one of them, she knew that they would probably tell one another and that would be a disaster…

But she was over thinking. She always did. Besides, Maka was sure she and Soul were doing a great job of keeping things under wraps.

No one would suspect a thing.

_fin._

_;_


End file.
